Training
by Xingnai
Summary: There is a molester is Soul Society, how will Karin and Toushiro help their daughter away from the molester?
1. Chapter 1

Xingnai: This is my first story so please leave a comment for me to improve it on Giving credits for bleach artist!

Fuyu: You forgot me! How could you?!

Xingnai: Sorry, Sorry and here Fuyu Hitsugaya is my OC Now let's start the story !

* * *

Karin P.O.V:

Hmm ... Recently there is a lot of molest cases in Soul Society… And the culprit is yet to be caught. And the molester tends to target girls around my baby's age.

Alright!

It's time to teach her some arts of self-protection because I have work as a Captain of Squad 3 and her father is always been buried by that work mountain, maybe I should consult him in this issue before deciding on her training.

*Shunpo to Squad 10*

" TOUSHIRO!"

*SLAM! Opens the Captain's office*

Toushiro P.O.V:

*Reading newspaper and a certain news caught his eye, he narrow his eye and look at it in detail*

I felt my wife's spiritual pressure and the next thing I head is "TOUSHIRO!" and a loud SLAM at my office door.

"Karin, you better pay for that door out of your own pocket if you break it."

"Awww, is that how you greet your wife?! And I was here to discuss about Fuyu."

Okay, that attracts my attention from the newspaper.

"Did something happen to her?"

"No, I was thinking of teaching her some self-defense moves because of the increase in molest cases around Soul Society."

"Oh! I am reading about it now actually… Hmm…"

SLAM! A 9 year old girl came running in.

"DADDY! Have you seen Mommy? I want to ask her something."

Why her looks exactly like me but her personality is just like her mother.

"Your mommy is here on the Sofa, Fuyu. And be careful, we don't want you to get hurt again okay."

Fuyu ignores me, and went running to Karin.

"Mommy! Mommy! When I was walking here from our house just now, I saw this BIG GUY and he smile at me but I never see him before. And he try to give me candy, I don't like candy so I say No to him. And he got angry and tries to catch me than suddenly Uncle Hisagi was there infront of me. Than the BIG GUY run away! Mommy did he beat up the BIG GUY?"

After hearing the story, Karin eyes grew big and look at me. Like it is conveying a message "telling me that I cannot say no about training her in self-defense." I nod my head, as I want our baby to be save as well.

Karin P.O.V:

After Toushiro nods his head, I turn and look at Fuyu. Her personality is almost the same as me except her intelligence which she inherits from her father.

"Fuyu, do you want to learn how to beat that BIG GUY you talk about just now? Like your uncle? Mommy can teach you so that next time you no need people to protect you and you can protect yourself!"

Fuyu looks at me and her face shows that she is in thought. She is just too cute~

After about 5 minutes of silent thinking, Fuyu grins at me and nods her head excited about getting stronger.

"Alright, go and give your daddy a hug and a kiss so that we can go to our own Dojo back at home."

Fuyu P.O.V:

I run up to my dad and raise both of my arms towards him.

He picks me up and gives me a hug; I return it followed by a kiss to his cheek.

"Mommy aren't you giving daddy a kiss and a hug too?"

After I questioned, mommy is blushing and daddy is smirking at mommy.

And I heard daddy's voice.

"Well you hear that babe? A kiss and a hug"

After hearing that, mommy took a deep breath as she blushed a deeper red and sway towards us. Giving daddy his hug and kisses, only mommy is allowed to kiss daddy on the lips. But whenever I ask why I cannot kiss daddy on the lips too, mommy and daddy will only blush and not tell me the answer, so eventually I gave up on asking about it.

But really, why is mommy always blushing whenever she has to kiss daddy. They had been married for 10 years for god-sake. Oops, lucky mommy cannot read mind else I will have an earful from her.

"Come on lets go." Mommy said when she is standing at the door of the office.

"Bye daddy, come see us later after work okay?"

"Yes, Fuyu I will try to get your auntie Rangiku to work so I can train with you as well."

I nods my head happily and walk away with mommy towards the Dojo.

_Leave a comment on what I could improve on and if I should continue this story or not. Thank YOU !_


	2. Chapter 2

Xing: All credits are gives back to bleach artists. 

Karin P.O.V:

Being the Captain of squad 3 is never easy, especially fighting against Toshiro's admirer.*sigh* But for now I will have to train Fuyu to fight and maybe activate her shikai.

" Come on, we have to prepare dinner after training okay? "

And see my bundle of joy skipping into the Dojo.. Now to face the admirer…

"Hey… Come out momo."

Momo P.O.V:

"Karin.. Karin .. IF I BEAT YOU, YOU HAVE TO DIVORCE WITH SHIRO-CHAN SO THAT HE COULD BE WITH ME ! HE BELONG TO ME NOT YOU ! YOU STEAL HIM AWAY FROM ME! SNAP, TOBIUME!"

Third person P.O.V:

Momo attacked Karin, but Karin dodged the direct attack and used the back of her katana hits Momo abdomen to knock her out. When she lifted her head she saw her daughter, Fuyu looking at her wide eyes. Karin smiles at Fuyu, and walks towards her leaving Momo to fall onto the ground. Karin calls out to Masumoto to carry Momo back to the 4th squad. Karin carries Fuyu and decides that it's time to cook dinner for Toshiro so that he can eat once he is home.

REACHES HOME

Toushiro P.O.V:

I heard Karin voice of saying she is home, I walk up to her from the living room and hugged both of them. And saw Karin hands full of grocery.

"Karin? Why did you buy grocery I thought you already ate ?"

And Karin freezes infront of me.. What is wrong ?

Third person P.O.V:

"No.. I went to buy grocery to cook at home today with Fuyu.. Have you eaten?" questioned Karin. Fuyu looks up to her daddy with curiousity towards what her daddy gonna answer. All both of them got from Toushiro are a nod and saying he had ate it with Momo because Momo said that Karin and Fuyu had already eaten.

Karin P.O.V:

MOMO?! Since when she wake up so fast ?! WHAT IS SHE THINKING?! DOES SHE REALLY WANT TO RUIN MY HAPPY FAMILY AND LIFE?! But I love Toshiro no matter what.. but my jealousy is eating me inside out and I lashed out at Toushiro, and it feels like he trusts Momo than us. His family, and me. Is my cooking that bad for him to go eat with Momo without consulting us?!

"MOMO?! Is she more important and trustable than your family? You should have known that we will eat with you everyday and everynight. How could you?! Fine.. I will never cook for you nor rush home for you ever again, GO TO YOUR MOMO IF YOU WANT TO EAT OR WHATEVER" I cried out and rushed inside our room and locked the door while brawling my eyes out.

Toushiro P.O.V:

What is wrong with her ? My heart shatters seeing her crying her heart out, I look down at Fuyu and saw her eyes filled with tears but trying very hard not to cry out. What a strong daughter I have just like her mother even though she looks like me. Maybe she knows why her mom acts that way.

"Fuyu? Do you know why momma is angry with me? Daddy need to know so I can make momma happy again."

Fuyu P.O.V:

"Daddy, just now before I twain with mommy. Momo came and attacked mommy saying mommy steal dawdy away from her? And it is not today only, it have been happening whenever only me and mommy alone. Dawdy will you leave mommy and me? Fuyu will be good girl, don leave mommy and Fuyu please!"

Third person P.O.V:

Toushiro is shock that Momo will do that, multiple emotions bouncing inside him. Shock and disappointed that Momo will attack Karin and disappointed that Momo. Love for both of his favourite girls in this whole world and sadness that he had made Karin sad and insecured.

Toushiro smiled at his daughter and tell her that he will never ever ever leave any of them. And he is going to talk to Momo tomorrow, for now he ask for his daughter help to comfort Karin. Fuyu raised her hand and asked to be carried, both of them walked towards the master bedroom.


End file.
